R2-D2
R2-D2, often referred to as Artoo or R2, is a major character from the [[starwars:Star_Wars|''Star Wars]] franchise. He made his official debut in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. Canon R2 hails from the [[starwars:Star_Wars|''Star Wars]] universe, acting as a supporting character throughout the films and other material. A quirky little astromech droid, R2 has been through thick and thin with C-3PO, working with him through the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War, both of which lasted a combined total of at least twenty years. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what exactly the whereabouts of R2 and C-3PO were, or what exact point of the ''Star Wars timeline the two of them hail from though it is assume somewhere in between [[starwars:Star_Wars:_Episode_IV_A_New_Hope|'A New Hope']] and [[starwars:Star_Wars:_Episode_V_The_Empire_Strikes_Back|'The Empire Strikes Back']], but they would eventually come into contact with the Coalition. It is unknown if they are an official part of it, however. During its time as part of the organization alongside C-3PO, R2 met and became friends with an incarnation of the Doctor, who would go from the Tenth Doctor to the Twelfth Doctor over the course of the Arch Demon Arc. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People It is unknown what his exact whereabouts were before the events of the event, but it is presumed that he was spending his time in the Coalition Headquarters before he was separated from C-3PO'' and thrown into Eden against his own will. He had fairly minimal active involvement within the event, but participated within the votes when able to. '''The Ultimate Game' It had been spending time with the Twelfth Doctor before the two of them would suddenly find themselves entering the Murder Game on behalf of the Coalition. Like before, he had fairly minimal involvement within the Murder Game, as did his counterpart, the Twelfth Doctor, but the two of them participated in the Traitor votes when able to. In the seventh chapter, he, alongside the Twelfth Doctor and (for a temporary amount of time) Archer, would meet their untimely ends in the illusion worlds conjured by Claudia Wolf. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People He had presumably returned to the Coalition Headquarters after the event, relaying what he had found in Eden to C-3PO. The Ultimate Game Artoo never received a proper epilogue, having never notably returned from Silent Hill. He was presumed to have never been revived. In fact, however, he and the Twelfth Doctor were revived by the Reapers and transported to the Coalition Headquarters. Since the Doctor had access to his TARDIS, he was able to leave the HQ from there, leaving R2-D2 with his friend, C-3PO. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/C-3PO C-3PO] - Another major character from the [[starwars:Star_Wars|'Star Wars']] franchise who also debuted in Coalition Headquarters. He is Artoo's close friend and counterpart for a great many years. Trivia * He is briefly mentioned in ''Fusion'' when C-3PO confuses Reddington for the same Reddington that had appeared in ''Eden and the Forgotten People''. * R2 makes a brief cameo in the prologue of Civil War, with Chisa Yukizome cleaning up dirt he trailed through headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Coalition